Our Cabin
by tlingit gurl2010
Summary: What would've happened if the Strigoi attack happened 2 weeks later than it initially did? How close dose Dimitri & Rose get during that time? What secrets have Rose & Lissa been keeping from the Guardians? What kind of special gifts doese Rose have? Who comes back?
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

What would've happened if the Strigoi attack happened 2 weeks later than it initially did? How close dose Dimitri & Rose get during that time, what secrets have Rose and Lissa been keeping from Dimitri and the other guardians? What kind of special gifts do the shadow kissed guardians have, what if someone unexpected comes back to life?

'Our' Cabin

_Emotions filled my body but it wasn't hate, rage or anything like that. It was warm and wonderful and made my heart ache in a good way. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and our lips met. The kiss was pure love, sweet and blissful, with no despair or darkness. Steadily, with love but became much more- something hungry and powerful. The electricity that had crackled between us when I'd fought and held him down earlier returned, wrapping around us now._

_ Our tongues fought for control as we embraced tossing and turning on the bed. His hands wrapped around my waist, and then one of them slid down the back of my thigh and pulled it up so that it nearly wrapped around him._

_ At the same time, we both pulled back briefly, still oh so close._

"_We can't …." He told me._

"_I know…." I agreed._

Now my story

RPOV:

His lips crashed into mine, full of suppressed feelings while his hand stayed on my waist. His tongue sliding against my lips begging for entry, which I gladly gave him, when our tongues touched an electric jolt went though us and we both groaned. His hands started to play with the strip of my stomach that was showing, drawing patterns over it, while my hands moved to his hair. His hair was oh so soft; his hands were starting to make me want him more than ever. His hands were starting to travel up bringing my shirt up with them, his hands stopped just below my breasts. He pulled my shirt up over my head, and then crashed back into my lips, my hands slid down his body feeling his muscles. My hands slid under his shirt and started slowly up his body giving his abs and pecks attention, he groaned. I quickly threw his shirt on the floor, I dove back for his lips; our tongues were sliding against each other fighting for dominance, Dimitri was barely winning while our hands were exploring each other.

Dimitri pulled back and asked "are you sure" his eyes were asking way more like 'if I was positive of him.' "Yes, comrade I'm positive, I want you NOW!"I told him seriously with a little lust underlying it. Dimitri moaned "oh god Roza" his lips were back on mine instantly with his hands sliding down to my jeans unbuttoning them quickly and threw them on our growing pile of cloths. I started kissing and biting Dimitri's neck moving down towards his chest and taking his left nipple in my mouth while rubbing the other one with my thumb. Dimitri started to moan while I was licking and kissing my way down his abs, when I got to the V by the waist of his jeans I started to really suck, bite and lick him there while I started to get rid of his jeans. "Oh god Roza, please don't stop" Dimitri moaned while I finished pulling his pants off, Dimitri Quickly pulled me back up his body and kissed me fully on the lips mean while his hands were working on my bra, he quickly took it off. Dimitri pulled away to place his lips on my breasts and his mouth slowly found its way onto my nipples; Dimitri rolled and sucked my nipple in his mouth while his hand was pinching and rolling the other. "Oh Jesus Christ Dimitri, don't _Fucking _stop" I told him while my back arched up to him.

Too soon though he pulled away and his lips left a trail down to my panties, his hand slid them down while his lips and tongue didn't leave my toned stomach. I pushed Dimitri onto his back and slowly removed his boxers; I started to pump his HUGE penis and then stopped to suck it into my mouth, I started to pump him with my mouth, and then slowed down to lick his head and roll his entire penis around. He moaned loudly "Oh fuck Roza, don't _Fucking_ stop," I moaned while still sucking him and his hips bucked into my mouth. "Roza, I'm about to cum" as soon as he said this I felt him harden even more inside my mouth. His hips bucked into me one more time and he finally released. "Oh Ro..zz..aa" Dimitri moaned out, I quickly swallowed everything he gave me and licked my lips, Dimitri quickly pulled me to him and started to kiss me, he pulled away and whispered" your turn" huskily. Which turned me on even more, he slowly started to kiss down my body until he reached my Apex. Then he looked up to my eyes while he deviled his tongue into me, my hips bucked and rolled un-involuntarily onto his face, that just spurred him on more.

Dimitri slowly moved to my clit while his fingers slid into me replacing his tongue, my hips were grinding into his face more and more while my moans got louder. I was getting really close I could feel my stomach fill with lava. "Oh FUCK Dimitri I'm gonna cum soon, Shit don't fucking stop it feels too good" I moaned to him. Dimitri moaned at my words and that was it my walls clenched, then I heard some slurping coming from Dimitri. He moved up my body and we kissed deeply our tongues twisting with each other, we both moaned at the taste of each other's flavor. Dimitri pulled away and looked into my eyes when he said "It's gonna hurt Roza" "I know Dimitri, ugh… Fuck Me." With that he kissed me with so much passion and slowly plunged into me it burned and stung at first, I felt my walls adjust to him. Then I thrusted off and on him signaling that I was ready, he then slowly slid in and out of me until I said "Dimitri… Fuck... Oh, I'm not fragile…." "Ugh..._Harder_ please."

He then started to thrust into me with more force; his strides were long and forceful. My back arched towards him "Fuck comrade you feel good" I told him, Dimitri moaned at my words. I put my lips by Dimitri's ear and said "Please Dimitri, _Harder_" "oh, god Roza, you're so tight and wet" I moaned at his words. Dimitri slid his hands down my thighs and pulled my legs around his waist, "Fuck Dimitri I can feel you even more now" I whispered in his ear. Dimitri moaned, "Oh fuck Roza" Dimitri leaned on one elbow while his hand played with my breasts. My back arched into his hands as he pounded into me, I finally felt like myself instead of feeling nervous. I pushed Dimitri onto his back, and then straddled him and started to fuck him "Oh fuck Roza your so beautiful fucking me" I moaned at his words, thrusting harder and faster. (Thank god for damphir stamina), my back arched and I moaned when Dimitri hit my g-spot.

His legs came up behind me to keep me in the same angle, and one of his hands went down to my clit while the other went to my breasts and his mouth fond the other. "Fuck Dimitri, please doggy style" I moaned out. He pulled me to the front of him and plunged into me hard and fast, he had one hand on my hip pulling me back towards him while his other hand was on my breasts. "Oh god Roza I love you so much" "Me too Dimitri, I love you so much." Pretty soon I felt my stomach filling with lava again, "Dimitri I'm getting close" "fuck Roza I'm there with you, shit" he moaned. That was it I came, my walls clenching him while I felt his sweet cum coating my walls and he was still thrusting into me. He trusted one final time and bent over me panting, "I love you so much Roza, I'll never let anything happen to you" "Dimitri I love you to and I'll never let anything happen to you either."

We slowly put our clothes on taking longer because we kept stopping to make out, when we were finally dressed; we reluctantly left "Our cabin." We held hands while walking back to the Academy, Dimitri's fingers was driving me crazy while they were drawing patterns on top of my hand. I finally had enough so I pulled him to me and stood on my tippy toes and kissed him passionately, Dimitri pulled me up by my butt and I wrapped my legs around his waist while he pushed me into a tree. I ground myself into his arousal, he slowly pulled from me ""Roza, we can't…" I cut him off "Why not?" "Because I have rounds in 10 minutes Roza, not even close enough time." I moaned in his ear "Oh fuck don't say that if we can't Dimitri that's teasing" I pouted. His eyes told me he really wanted to but was fighting for control; he smiled at me and gave me a chaste kiss. "Humph" I pouted again and he slowly took my lip into his mouth, I moaned again "ugh." "Damn lip" he muttered, while he slowly put me down and pulled away. "Sorry Roza I have to leave" "Kay, come to my room so we can ta…" all of a sudden I was sucked into Lissa's head; she was worried really worried because it was almost curfew and it was only dinner time when Dimitri took me (opps).

When I pulled back into my own head Dimitri was standing in front of me asking "what's wrong Rose? Is the Princess okay?" he sounded nervous. "No she's worried about me, she's wondering why I haven't been back yet." Just then Liss' voice said "_Rose is everything alright? Rose I want to talk to you stop by my room as soon as you can", _then she started blocking ME. Hmm… interesting, she almost never dose that unless… _NO_. "Dimitri I got to go to Lissa she wants to see me "I told him "Okay Rose." "See ya later _Lover_" I said with a purr, Dimitri's eyes glazed over in pure lust and want but he slowly regained control. "Dangerous creature" he murmured in my ear and I gave him my man eater smile and slowly walked away.

…..… 10 minutes later ….

When I got to Lissa's I knocked on the door, she slowly opened the door then she saw me and glared. "You have some explaining to do Rose" she said in an angry voice laced with spirit.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Sorry everyone for taking awhile to update, I forgot and i had work and school as well. I will Try to update more often, Sorry again._**

**_Please review let me know if I should continiue._**

_Chapter 2 Lissa's anger_

_LPOV:_

All of a sudden I woke up in the clinic disoriented trying to figure out what happened when it all came back to me. I was still angry from what they did to me and I also felt sorry for Jesse, because his face wouldn't have been the same all because of Rose. This made me smile she always protected me but I also felt a little scared of her for what she did to Jesse, but then again he did deserve it. I also understand why she did it, she took the darkness from me, she would always be there for me and I slowly sat up in the bed. Christian slowly walk over to me with a smile on his lips, "hey beautiful are you feeling okay?" he asked in a relived voice. I nodded "Christian where's Rose? And what happened to me? All I remember is healing Jesse, then nothing" I asked a little worried, hoping Rose wasn't in trouble. "Rose is with Belikov, he took her when the darkness overtook her, and you passed out and the guardians weren't sure if you were okay or not so you ended up here" he said in a worried tone. "Also, Liss they said your fine and that you can sign out once you awake" Christian said with a small smile on his lips. "How long have I been out Christian?" "You've been out for a couple hours Liss, it's 2 hours till curfew" I shook my head.

We left the room and went to Dr. Olendzki's office "Oh good princess it's good to see that you're awake now, when you see Rose tell her that I need to see her and the both of you need to rest." "Thank you and I'll let her know. Does anyone know when Rose and guardian Belikov are coming back?" I asked kind of worried for Rose and what she was probably going through all because she cares for me and the whole darkness thing. Christian and I left for my room we just got on my floor, that's when I started feeling emotions that weren't mine, I was feeling weird and was confused. Then all of a sudden I was sucked into Rose' head, I felt her fighting the darkness and Dimitri oops Guardian Belikov was restraining her while… pleading with her? The look in his eyes looked familiar…. I couldn't place it, it seemed so familiar.

Wait… NO way, I don't think it's possible…. He couldn't love her. Maybe he loves her like an older brother loves his sisters, I mean he_ IS_ really protective of her. But that look reminds me _**so**_much of the way Christian looks at… well me. I am completely shocked, I have a feeling that I should've seen that they had feeling for each other. Now that I know it seems_ so _obvious, how long has this been _really_ going on?"Rose this isn't you, Roza please fight it, it's not you" Rose started to struggle and the darkness started to slowly leave her, once it was all gone Rose broke down and cried. Rose started to voice both of our fears about both of us going insane but one thing I didn't expect was for Rose to worry that Dimitri wouldn't be there next time. I could feel how much Rose loved and trusted Dimitri, it was just like me and Christian except it seems their love was more intense.

Then all of a sudden for me anyways; they were kissing with so much love but it steadily grew more and more passionate, uhh…ohh… I felt the electricity that surrounded them, it was intense and they were rolling around on the bed fighting for dominance, _god Dimitri's a good kisser, Wait I'm not Rose! _His hands slid around her waist another hand slid down our thigh and pulled it around his waist so it was practically wrapped entirely around him,_ great I'm screwed._ Then to my utter relief they pulled apart. Demitri said "We can't….."

"I know…." Rose replied. Then they started to kiss again, I knew where this was leading and I wanted out. I started struggling, I slowly came back to myself and Christian was shaking me.

"Liss, Lissa are you okay?" he asked in a scared voice.

"Fine, I think." Christian looked confused and then he said "What the HELL happened Liss?" "I've got to talk to Rose first Christian." He nodded "Okay, see you later Liss. Love you."

"Love you too" I walked into my room, I was getting kittle nudges of roses' emotions. God they have a lot of stamina, they've been at it for a few hours now. Then she felt all content and high on life and all that, I thought I'd give them a few minutes. Then it felt like they were going for round two, I started to get really worried about Rose, I knew what was going on but I didn't think about it. I was worried she was going to get caught for being out past curfew. I sent her a mental message _Rose is everything all right? Rose I want you to stop off at my room as soon as you can. _I lied smoothly and then blocked her.

I felt her become teasing then a little amusement and a lot of satisfaction? Okay I think I don't want to know. Then I started to think of what happened and how Rose never told me about her and Belicov. I thought of how we told each other everything, and how she kept this huge secret from me of all people! I was getting really angry when a knock came from the door. I answered it after I finally schooled my face, but it was all for nothing, Rose was standing at the door. I said to her in a scary voice "Rose you have some explaining to do," I didn't mean for my voice to be laced with spirit. Rose looked shocked, she almost took a step back but she didn't of course.

RPOV:

_Ohh, shit! Not again I just got over the last one, just fucking great, more darkness for me to suck from her. God dose she ever run out? I mean what has she been doing to build up all of this darkness up? Great just fucking great, now I'm going to have to explain that I beat the crap out of someone __**again**__ because Liss lost it again. This fucking sucks, I _could feel the darkness slowly seeping into me, that's whenI said "Liss please fight it; I don't want to go through this again. In less than a few hours, I know you can do it Liss." I felt her slowly fighting the darkness; I still felt some of it seeping into me, Fuck! When she was fine she tried to help me "Rose be calm, breathe, think of something nice, or someone you like." "Liss, it's not really working" I said a little frustrated. Her technique slowly worked though.

"Okay Liss what did you want?" "Well, Rose like I said before 'you've got some explaining to do'." "What the hell is that supposed to mean Liss?" "Is there anything you've been hiding from everyone expecially me?" she asked in a sweet voice. Ohh, shit. I hope to god she didn't find out from someone else I was going to tell her tomorrow when we had some alone time, Fuck! I'll have to find out from her first because I can't stay the night over here and that's what's going to happen if she does know. If so this is going to be a very long conversation that I was hoping to wait for until I had that conversation with Dimitri. This is fucking great, I really hope she doesn't know, but what else could it be for her to react like that? Here goes nothing I guess.

"Liss what do you mean?" I said in a confused tone. "Don't even try that 'I have no clue what your talking about' speech with me Rose" Lissa said in a hard tone , well for her anyways. "No, Lissa I seriously have no clue on what your talking about. Can you at least give me a hint on what your talking about so I know." I said in an irritated tone. "Rose why are you trying to stall? Okay is there anything at all that you haven't told me? Because that is what I'm talking about, to be more spacific it's from around the time of when we first got back." Lissa said in a really irritated tone. _Shit, she knows, she really knows, great I'm royally fucked. _

"Liss I really don't want to talk about this with you. At least not yet I need to talk to somone first, kay?"I said in a defeated tone. "Rose, I need you to tell me why you didn't tell me in the first place, why did you wait until I asked? Rose, this makes me feel like you don't trust me" Lissa said while tears were streaking down her face. _Oh god, I didn't want her to think that I didn't trust her it was just well I didn't want her to blame herself for me and Dimitri not being able to be with each other._ "Liss, I trust you, I trust you with my life but it was something else that made me keep this secret. Liss if I tell you the answers to the questions you just asked you're going to want the whole story, and Lissa I need to talk to him first I promise that we'll talk tomorrow. We can skip class, or skip lunch and I'll come over tonight, kay?" I said trying to get her to agree. "Fine Rose, we'll be talking soon" she said in a final tone. _Great just another thing I need to worry about._

**_Don't forget to review, let me know and hear you. :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry everyone I know it's been a while but I've had a lot of things going on since I'm a senior in High School and have family problems and work hope to have more writing time after our winter break! I thought that since I haven't written in a while you deserved a little lemon hope you all love it! Also I don't own vampire Academy sad but true! **_

_Uhh Ohh _

DPOV

Well that wasn't what I had planned for me and Roza to do while I was in here, I was hoping for us to talk. We almost never get to talk to one another since she is having trouble with the ghosts, when she started having problems that's when I really noticed that I would never want someone like her ever again. I realized that I needed to take a chance and seize my love for her, I believe now that Roza and I are meant for each other. The time we had in the cabin I will never forget it, it was the first time that we ever had together. I will cherish it forever; she gave herself to me when she could've given it to someone else.

She chose me and our time together was a phenomenal experience that I will always remember. My dear Roza, she wants to talk to me, I wonder what is going on in that head of hers. The princess abruptly called Roza away from me; I wonder what was so important? I am also wondering why the princess needed Roza this late it is a couple hours past curfew, the princess usually is a rule follower. These were the thing flittering through my mind while I was doing my rounds around the campus; I am so jittery waiting for the time when I can see my Roza again.

I really need to call my family soon maybe I'll call them tomorrow, I'm not sure if I should tell them about Roza and me yet. This is one of the hardest things I have ever had to do; I had to choose between Roza and my job. I have finally came up with a plan; if Rose guards the princess then I can guard Christian or someone at court that is close to Rose and the Princess. I'm going to have to get in contact with my friends at court so this can be dealt with, they'll probably be suspicious but they won't argue with me.

All these things were running through my head while I was walking to Rose's dorm room, I made sure to use the back entrance that they seem to have forgotten about since they don't have anyone watching it ever. When I got to her room I knocked, and there was no answer, I tried to turn the knob but the door was locked. So I used my key, I looked around her room but she wasn't there I guess she's still with the princess, I hope she gets here without getting caught. Then all of a sudden there was some noise coming from around here window close to her bed, when I got closer I saw her swing her body through her bedroom window. I just smiled and shook my head; she still hadn't noticed me yet since the lights were still off.

"Roza, Roza, Roza you need to start coming to…." I started but then I was kicked in the gut.

Roza kicked me since I surprised her, "Holly shit! What the HELL? Comrade?" she practically yelled at me.

By this time I finally got air into my lungs, "Shh, Roza you need to be quiet or someone will come up here. At least I know you've been learning and have good reflex's Rose."

"Shit Comrade, don't do stuff like that because I know for sure that my door was locked. What the hell anyways, why didn't you wait a few minutes until I got here?"She asked in an irritated voice.

"жаль, моя любовь" I said sincerely, I know she loves my Russian as well as it irritates her.

"Comrade, you know I can't speak Russian so you need to translate please" she told me while sort of pouting towards the end.

I just smiled "Well Roza I said 'sorry my love' if that makes you happy."

"You know it sounds better in Russian, and I'm sorry if I snapped at you it's just that you scared me."

"I know, Roza what did the princess want?" I asked because in all reality I was curious the princess almost never demands that rose dose anything.

"Well….. ummm…. You see the thing is she wanted to talk about….." she seemed very hesitant to tell me as well as nervous.

"Roza you can tell me, whatever it is we can get through it together no matter what."

"Alright, well Lissa wanted me to go over to her dorm room so she could talk to me and ask some questions." She said after sighing.

"That's it Roza, that's all you were nervous about?"

"No, well she wanted to know about our relationship between each other, and she wants details which is why I told her that I needed to talk to you first. She reluctantly agreed to that at least, she almost didn't let me leave her room. Dimitri, we need to talk about what's going to happen from here on out so I know what is allowed and if you're just going to start ignoring me again or what."

"No Roza, I can't stay away from you anymore, I have a plan I can become Christians Guardian or someone that is friends with you and the Princess. At least we would see each other more often, and I think this could work we could get time off together."

"I like that idea Comrade, I think that it could work to. By the way I love you."

"I love you to Roza"

Rose grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me towards her "Well Comrade now that it's settled how about something more exciting." She said with a purr to her voice. I swear this woman is going to be the death of me, for some reason I can't resist her anymore.

With that thought I put my hands on her hips and pulled her towards me, "Well Roza what do you propose we do?" I asked with a smile.

"Shut up Dimitri" she murmured against my neck.

She started to kiss up my neck across my jaw and slowly across my cheek. She just barely brushed her lips across mine, I just groaned and pulled her towards me by her hair. Soon she treaded her fingers into my hair, my hands slid down her body to her hips again, but it seemed like they got their own minds. They slowly slid up her shirt up to her bra I broke away from our kiss long enough to pull her shirt off of her body. Her hands traveled down to the hem of my shirt and her fingers traveled every dip and valley in my abdomen, while slowly moving upwards, she finally broke away from our kiss to pull my shirt off.

I undid her bra and slowly slid the straps down her arms; I just threw her bra across the room. "Mmm, Roza so beautiful" I moaned looking at her goddess like body. I slid my hands down her neck, in between the valley between her breasts her body arched. The entire time my lips were following the same path as my hands. My lips found her peak and sucked on it while my hand fondled her on the opposite side. She was moaning and pushing my head down locking me there, I swirled my tongue around her nipple. Her body started to move against mine, which in turn made me groan.

"Dimitri, pants please" she all but begged. I took pity on her and moved on kissing my way down her body until I was at her jeans. I unbuttoned her jeans, and pulled her jeans off her body, she surprised me by switching our positions. Her lips slowly trailing down my abs, my stomach muscles were twitching in anticipation of what was to come soon.

Rose slowly unbuttoned and unzipped my pants and she slowly pulled my pants down my body. She slowly made her way back up to pull my boxers off, then she slowly slide her way up my body. Rose slowly brought her lips to mine in a very fiery and passionate kiss that I had to break for air. Rose slowly started to slide herself over me and we both moaned at the sensations that it brought. I couldn't hold back anymore and I flipped us once again, I captured her lips with mine and kissed her with so much passion one that I didn't know I had.

"Dimitri, Fuck me hard please" rose practically begged. I just nodded and moved within her with force, her only response was to moan and wrap her legs around me. Her nails were clawing at my back; Rose kept repeating "faster, harder Dimitri please." I think rose had enough and she rolled us yet again. I sat up so I could kiss her while she rode me with force. I was slowly slipping over the edge but was holding back trying to wait for her to cum first.

"Dimitri I'm about to cum, please cum with me" Rose moaned out that did it for me, she came right before I did she milked me until I had nothing left.

"Fuck Roza that was good" I smiled. She rolled off of me and I pulled her closer to my body. "Go to sleep my love you need to rest for the event for tomorrow."

"Ugg… don't remind me, tomorrow is going to be the worst day ever!" she groaned and whined.

"Just sleep, get your rest your still going to have practice Roza" I reminded her.

"Alright Comrade I'm going to sleep" she all but yawned out.

"Night my beautiful Roza" I kissed her forehead while she slowly slipped into unconsousness. I slowly followed her with a smile on my lips, and hoping for happy dreams for once.

_**Sorry guys my computer messed up on the chapter, so here's the actual one. Don't forget to review, hope you enjoyed and I'm hoping to get to update more often but there is no promise for that. Not for another month or so, but even then I might not be able to. My great uncle isn't doing so well, and I'm close to him. Since I'm native we have a lot of stuff that we do besides a funeral so I might be busy not sure but hopping it doesn't get that far. Also looking for a beta for this story and the other one just let me know. **_


	4. Stress

A/N: Sorry guys, this took a little longer I got sick for a while then one of our computers crashed, one doesn't have a charger and the other one is being sent out so I have to use the school computer when I can.

Stress

RPOV:

I slowly awoke and rolled over to get closer to Dimitri to find that my Russian God gone but there was a red rose on the pillow with a note next to it.

_My dearest Roza,_

_I love you very much and I wish that I could have stayed next to you all night but I had to leave so no one suspected a thing we may be together now but we still need to be carful until you graduate in a few months. I can't wait till the next time I get to see you again. Roza please try to be on time for practice on Monday, I love you so much and miss you already I hope to see you soon. Roza don't forget that you are wanted by the princess today,_

_Yours always Comrade_

God I loved him so much I hope I get to be with him later on today and I forgot about having to tell Lissa everything that happened between Dimitri and I. I better hop into the shower and get ready to head to breakfast then to head over to Lissa's bedroom. Once I was done washing up I headed across the quad to run into my stalker, Adrian.

"Hello Little Damphire" Adrian said with a smile.

"Hello Adrian" I said.

"So you and the cradle robber together now?" Adrian asked with a smirk on his lips. I just rolled my eyes at him and decided to ignore his antics.

"Oh, common Little Damphire you got to tell me if you guys are getting down and dirty" he said trying to sound serious but not succeeding very well. I just decided that ignoring him was my safest option than trying to hide it from him and slipping up. I knew that eventually he would figure it out on his own but the longer he doesn't know the better.

"Hey Adrian is Eddie and everyone in the café?" I asked.

"I'm not sure Little Damphire, I'm just getting here to you know." He said a little sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes at him again at his attitude.

"Shouldn't you already know if Lissa is here or not" Adrian asked.

"Well Adrian I don't spy on her all day I give her space you know. I don't keep an eye on her all day I like to live my life as well" I said a little irritated.

"Well that makes sense" Adrian said.

"No shit Sherlock" I said sarcastically.

We were just approaching our normal table that Eddie and Mia were sitting at. It seemed that Lissa and Christian were a little late for breakfast.

"Hey Eddie you know where Lissa and Fire crotch are at?" I asked.

Eddie just laughed at my nickname for Sparky "Well I believe that Lissa told Mia to tell you that she will be running late and to wait so you two can go and have a girl talk or something" he replied.

"Alright thanx Eddie. So what you been up to Mia I haven't seen you around for quite a while" I said actually curious.

"Well I've been living at court with my dad, he's been working at a coffee shop since mom's passed. I've also been taking defensive classes from some Guardians, and I've taken some offensive and defensive magic." She said quite proudly.

I smiled brightly at her "That's great Mia, I hope you've been having fun and I can't wait to see what you've learned so far" I told her "Also I was wondering why you're here, is it for the break that is coming up soon?"

"Actually yes I'm here for the break and I would love to show you what I've learned so far. Ummm… would tomorrow be okay since I know your going to be busy today" she said.

"Yeah that sounds great," I agreed.

Just then Lissa and sparky entered the café and I just finished my breakfast, I got up and dropped off my tray. When I came back Lissa and sparky were almost done eating already and were talking to Mia. I sat across from Lissa and waited for her to finish eating her breakfast so we could have our conversation that I've been dreading the entire day so far.

_ Rose we're going to go to my room, I already asked Adrian and Christian to leave us alone for a while._ I just nodded my head to let her know that I heard her.

"Alright, Rose and I are leaving to my room for a while see you guys later." Lissa announced to everyone at our table. We got up and left for her room she as uncharacteristically quite, which just made me nervous. We soon arrived at her dorm room, once she let us in locking the door and putting on some music loud but not loud enough that we couldn't hear each other.

"Alright Rose I want you to start at the beginning so I can understand everything that happened. I really want to forgive you but I need to know everything that happened so I have all the facts." Lissa says.

"Alright if you want it from the beginning…. I guess I'll have to start from when we first met him…" I take a deep breath " Well after first meeting him and thinking that he was hot as hell… well after a while of training with him I started to develop a crush on him and I think it went the same way for him. Anyways soon after that we were sneaking kisses and we'd have conversations about why we shouldn't be doing this…."

"What? Is it because of me?" Lissa asked with guilt laced in her words.

"No! Well sort of, he thought that if we got attacked that he'd throw himself in front of me instead of you. On top of that is our age difference and the fact that we are student and teacher. Dimitri's come up with a plan though he thinks if he guards someone close to you than we can see each other and be together. This is our plan and I wanted to tell you I was planning on telling you because it was killing me to keep this from you. Any time I was about to tell you we got interrupted or you were rushing out the door to see sparky." I finish.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry Rose for not letting you finish and not spending enough time with you. Also, how far have you guys gotten?" she asks a little bluntly. Which ques the blush, Damn IT! "Alrighty spill it!"

"Well, Dimitri and I've gone all the way…." which she cuts me off by squealing.

"Oh my god Rose you finally did it….. how was it?"

"Oh he was so sweet Liss he went slow and soft at first" I said with a devilish grin "After I got used to it we got a little rough… he was so insatiable good thing I have awesome stamina." Liss made a face at that which made me laugh.

"Rose how huge was I mean he's like huge already and everything but I mean like how big?" she asked with a blush.

"Well he's like humongous…. Like longer than a ruler and pretty thick but god I Love him and he Loves me."

"I'm happy for you Rose, I understand but know that you can tell me anything and I'll keep it a secret if it's what you want. I don't want any more secrets between us anymore I just hate it, it's not what best friends do. Promise me Rose that you'll share things with me no matter what."

"I promise Lissa, I'll start telling you thing okay."

"Alright Rose so you and Dimitri Huh?"

"Yeah and I think I'll leave and go to the gym for a while then I'll see you at lunch. You, Mia, and I can do something latter kay?"

"Yeah I'll see you later Rose."

She takes me to the door and we hug I'm glad that Lissa didn't hold this against me. Once I get to the gym and change into my work out cloths.

So what you guys think please review!


	5. AN

Okay guys I fixed the poll a while ago but there was only one vote so I thought I'd let you know. I will also need a beta. Just PM me and let me know if you're up to it thanx.


End file.
